Cloud of Mystery or Love
by mikuhatsunelovin2012
Summary: I am writing my first story on here...it's only the beginning tip of the iceberg, I SUCK at summaries. T because I am very nervous and wierd.


Cloud of Mystery or Love by Anisha Solomon

One cloudy day Konata was walking down the raining street alone at night. She was running way with nothing. She just wanted to be anywhere but home. She walked down 1 block and sat on a park bench and gave up. She yelled this while looking at the clouds," Why do I have to be different? Someone please take me away from here!" Konata yelled. Everyone on the street wasn't reacting. They were ignoring her. Konata cried on the bench, then, with teary eyes, saw a shadow pass her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Nobody or nothing there. She slouched on the bench letting herself get soaked by the rain. The shadow passed Konata again, and passed her again. This time, once the shadow passed, Konata disappeared from the park bench. She was taken by a mysterious shadow.

Somewhere else in Tokyo,

Pewdiepie entered Tokyo from the airport. He looked around, and didn't see Cry. Cry promised to meet him there. He didn't follow up on his promise. Pewdie took his luggage and lugged it and sat on a bench in front of the airport, the bench was advertising some sort of juice, he can't read the Japanese writing. Pewdie sat and stared at the rain. A shadow passed him. Pewdie looked around him, nobody. He stared at the rain more, then the shadow passed him again and he somehow disappeared just like Konata.

Somewhere else in Tokyo,

Miku Hatsune was walking alone down the street crying because he had caught her boyfriend cheating on 2 other women. Miku left Katio and walked alone on the street. She sat on a bus bench and cried. The shadow passed Miku. Miku rubbed her eyes thinking it wasn't real. She looked around. Nobody there. Then, for the third time, the shadow passed her again and she was gone. 3 people somehow disappear into thin air by some sort of shadow. Where are they taken? They are taken and placed in a Amnesia Dark Descent castle where if they want to leave they can escape if they want to stay they are free to stay there. Miku woke up strangely in the jail cell she was placed in by Jennifer thinking that Miku was Pewdie's girlfriend and that Miku was coming to talk to Pewdie's friends. Jennifer stood guard with a pointy stick. Miku saw that the keys are dangling out of Jennifer's pocket. Miku pit pocketed the keys and pressure pointed Jennifer to knock her out. Miku escaped and continued through the castle.

Pewdie wakes up dazed also in a cage. He remembers he wears bobby pins. He took one out and his hair stayed fine and he unlocked the door. He put the pin in his pocket and escaped.

Konata woke up in a bed. She stretched and looked around. She was anywhere but home, that's what made her happy. She took a lantern and some oil with her. She walked out and continued with a lit lantern and hopes in finding others taken by the mysterious person who was a shadow.

Stephano wondered around the castle he lives in. He sees Konata walking around looking around with a tired face and scared face that no one but her will be here and she will be alone all by herself. Konata saw Stephano and gasped that someone else was there and Konata wasn't crazy.

Stephano POV

I see a delicate girl. She's so delicate I don't believe she came because she wanted to. She was taken by the shadow that passes by you 2 and takes you and places you in the world of Amnesia. I ask her," How did you get here?" in my French accent. She sighed and said this in a innocent voice," I saw a shadow pass me, then it passed again, and then everything went black I don't remember anything else after that." She tells me. "By the way, who are you? My name is Stephano." I introduce myself to her. "My name is Konata chan." Konata tells me in a delicate but strong. I gasp at her beautiful voice, just talking she sounds amazing. I have never felt this way about a girl, let alone a person in my life. I don't know much about girls, living enclosed only with the unhelpful Jennifer there to show me how weird she is and how much he loves Pewdie, who just thinks she's as strange as I think she is. Konata, she's delicate, I want to protect her, and yet you can feel that strong vibe from her that tells you she's strong. I smile at her. She smiles back, and said," Do you get lonely here? That's why you taught yourself to use that sword." Konata says pointing at my sword I have. "No, I have company here." I answered. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Konata asked nervous. "No." I said to make her blush for some reason, wait, okay, I'm starting to understand this love thing. Then, since the lantern she is holding illuminates us and some of our surroundings, someone can just leap at them into the area of sight. A humanized Barrel walked next to Konata. I point my sword at Barrel. "You touch one tiny hair on her head you die. You stay right there in a distance to hurt her I will kill you." I say strictly and Barrel laughs. "This girl? She's not that smart, and is just plain and ugly." Barrel said. A tear trickled down Konata's cheek. The tear touched the ground, and made a glowing Japanese symbol under her that meant 'water'. It's glow covered the sight of Konata for a couple of seconds. She was seeable again when she was now a flame hazen. I was amazed by this. She deafeated the Barrel in one slice and the Barrel turned into ashes.

*If you want me to do more, comment that. If you hate it, tell me. Yes, I don't tell you what the characters look like. I am well aware.*


End file.
